The Seven Deadly Sins - Unnamed Poems
by Dossypet
Summary: Each chapter is a different one of the Seven Deadly Sins. None of the sins are named, except for their animal name. See if you can guess what each one is. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment with your thoughts.
1. Introduction

An explanation for the Poem of the Seven Deadly Sins.

There was a prompt I had liked a while back that read something like:

"Write a poem for each of the Seven Deadly Sins without naming them."

Thus here it is. I will tell who is who at the end.


	2. Goat

Goat

I want it.

I need it.

I cannot live without it.

I feel a longing in my very soul.

The longing that keeps everything running.

The longing that keeps everything moving forward.

It doesn't have to be a certain thing.

I need much.

I am the feeling.

Some say I am evil, yet they themselves dance with me.

I am the human race's way of survival.

Money.

Power.

Love.

It doesn't matter.

I push them forward.

They need me.

I am essential.

If you want to move forward,

you must throw self-control out of the window,

You must obey me.

I move you forward.


	3. Lion

**Lion**

 **I am ageless.**

 **I stalk the night.**

 **I cannot be controlled.**

" **Cut the claws,**

 **Break the teeth."**

 **This was the advice of your forefathers.**

 **See how well that went for them?**

 **They whisper among themselves,**

 **Those that are left.**

 **I never raise a hand or a voice.**

 **I am just a whisper.**

 **A flick of the heart.**

 **They do the rest.**

 **That is my favorite thing about the human race,**

 **In the end,**

 **Their own destruction,**

 **Will come by their own hands.**


	4. Peacock

Peacock

I am not always the best.

I know my worth.

I all over the earth.

My wings cover the ages.

Children to adults worship me.

The Older folk say to the younger,

"You are not like us,

You are not smart enough,

You don't have morals,

It is disgusting what the world has come to."

They grasp my hand firmly as they say this.

They are right.

I make sure to tell them so.

The Young people look up and sneer.

"They are too old, they cannot understand.

When they cry out for help, see if we care.

They stand so tall, yet the mightiest oak must fall."

They hold tightly to my other hand.

They are right.

I make sure to tell them so.

I am a principal.

Hold on to me and you will have respect and so much more.

This is told over and over again.

Just hold on to me and never let go.

This is how you know,

How much a human soul is worth.


	5. Pig

Pig

Just once more.

Once again.

Lies make up my kingdom.

Cheating, lying, it's all good fun.

Embarrassing sometimes,

but people need to learn to mind themselves.

This is your life,

My life.

Who are they to look?

They are never satisfied

Too expensive?

.Too much?

Too eagerly?

Too daintily?

Too Soon?

You know yourself better than them!

Never let them oppress you.

They climb in your head, in your body to tell you,

Yet never in their own.

They yell out,

"Selfish Pig!"

Just once more.

Once again.

My kingdom is mine.

Who are they to try and rule?


	6. Snail

Snail

So?

Does it really matter?

When the world tears you apart,

Why should we get back up?

I gave up,

So should you.

It's easier,

Trust me.

People tell you to face your fears,

Stand up when you fall down,

And to move forward.

They lie.

They know nothing of what they talk about.

They know nothing of the pain you have felt.

The pain that you are feeling,

I can help.

All you have to do is give up.

You make such wonderful drawings!

 _Your friend could draw twice as well years ago._

Your writing is amazing, I want to read more!

 _I'm going to let you down, I'm not good enough._

That food you made was delicious!

 _I just followed a recipe book._

I laugh to think that I can just lay here and you come running.

Why is the human race so ready to give up?

I have been thought of as not powerful.

But in hindsight,

Aren't I the most powerful of all?

To have the power,

Yet not lift a finger,

Because you do the work for me.


	7. Snake

Snake

I pity them honestly.

No one can match me.

I glitter like a star in the dirt.

Until suddenly it catches my eye.

A coat pure as snow.

I want it.

I need it.

I shall have it.

Not that It matters.

I am superior.

I laugh, I pity.

I know they want to be me.

But yet,

I know.

I cannot be the best,

If I do not have the best.

I charm,

I smile,

I befriend,

I strike when they turn their head.

Now truly I am the best.

I pity them honestly.

No one can match me.

I glitter like a star in the dirt.

Until suddenly it catches my eye.


	8. Toad

Toad

People toss my name around loosely.

They are not afraid.

They remind their children to ignore me.

Their parents once did the same to them.

I wonder if it worked?

I haven't felt the difference.

It is not my fault,

It is basic human survival.

Only the strong will survive.

I make sure of that.

Who cares if the weak get shoved aside.

This is my world.

I will take what I want from it.

People tell me to stop,

That I have had enough.

They are weak.

They die off like flies,

"We must limit ourselves."

They agree like the yes men they are.

They waste away easily.

If you follow me, you can be well off!

And happy!

I bring a world of joy to you.

Parents tell their children to ignore me,

While they hold onto me tightly.

What hypocrites.

The church says to give it all away,

So that you can come crawling back in your time of need,

Only to have they throw you away.

They need this.

That is how they hold power.

And when they do give away,

It is with much scoffing and judgment.

So I say to you,

Is that really the life you want?

Follow me and you shall be truly happy.


	9. Thank you and Answers

Seven Deadly Sins as Animals

Lion - Anger

Snail - Sloth

Toad - Greed

Pig - Gluttony

Snake - Envy

Goat - Lust

Peacock - Pride

Did you figure it out?

Leave a comment for your thoughts!

Leave a review!

Thanks to my guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


End file.
